Estás fuera
by Neyade
Summary: Estás fuera. Así, sin más, de bote pronto has dejado de ser negro para convertirte en gris, y parece que todo se desgarre en dos partes irreconciliables, no hay manera alguna de ponerlas lado con lado de nuevo, ni con pegamento extra fuerte. Sirius Black.


**Disclaimer:** **El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling y a la Warner (Bros). La trama es mía, en cambio, no robes. No publiques en ningún sitio sin mi permiso expreso. No escribo con ánimo de lucro.**

**ESTÁS FUERA**

Estás fuera. Así, sin más, de bote pronto has dejado de ser negro para convertirte en gris, y parece que todo se desgarre en dos partes irreconciliables, no hay manera alguna de ponerlas lado con lado de nuevo, ni con pegamento extra fuerte ni, mucho menos, con cinta adhesiva de la de Peter.

Ni siquiera la magia podría juntar a esos dos fragmentos que se pelean en su interior en un duelo a muerte.

Por una parte está esa parte que se tira en su cama de Grimmauld Place, con los pies colgando de una punta de ésta y la chaqueta aún puesta, la que cuelga fotos de sus amigos en las paredes, justo al lado de la de todos los primos riendo, con el viento haciendo volar el pelo y los sombreros. Y las chaquetas, y las puntas del mantel encima del que han comido. Es ese Sirius que desayuna en la cama, a las tantas de la mañana, casi ya en el mediodía, recibiendo la bandeja de Kreacher con un mudo asentimiento, los ojos legañosos. La que se zampa los huevos con beicon con cantidades ingentes de pan, llenando la cama de miguitas. Es esa parte que ríe cuando Regulus cuenta un chiste y que le sonríe sibilinamente a Bella, desde la otra punta de la habitación y enseñando los colmillos, lamiéndose los labios. Es la que se repantinga en una silla, abre las piernas y amenaza al edificio entero con prenderlo en llamas.

Ese es Sirius Black.

Y luego está la otra. La buena, la respetable. La responsable. Ese Sirius que defiende a sus amigos en los pasillos de Hogwarts, varita en ristre, y el que se ríe, junto a James, Peter y Remus, de las mancanzas de Snape -y de esa nariz que le sobra también se ríen, también. Es esa otra parte, la blanca que en realidad es gris y la que lucha al lado de la Orden. La que muchos años después ofrecerá la vieja mansión Black a una horda de renegados que la manchará de sangre impura y barro que llevan en los zapatos bajo el infernal ruído de los gritos de su madre. Es el Sirius adolescente de risa seca y canina, el que se tira a menos tías de las que la gente supone, pero no por eso su lista es reducida, el Sirius a secas, sin apellidos, sin sangre de ningún color ni categoría.

Ese es Canuto, el merodeador.

Pero entonces es cuando se presentan las dudas. Justo después del milisegundo en que asimila que está fuera, que no volverá a pisar la casa en la que creció, y que sólo tiene diecisiete años y ya depende de su mejor amigo para comer y tener un sitio en el que dormir.

Tiene dinero, por supuesto, pero nada importante. Se podría suponer que lo suyo es una cuenta secreta en Gringotts llena de dinero robado a su familia o un arcón lleno de monedas de oro como las de los piratas, pero no. La verdad es que pese a que se lo había planteado cuando estaba en casa, nunca había tomado una verdadera decisión, nunca había actuado en consecuencia a sus deseos porque, evidentemente, eso significaba que se iban a cumplir.

Y romper con su vida y los lazos afectivos que esta tiene es lo último que nadie quiere, incluído él.

Así que, ¿cómo puede considerarse responsable si ha dejado de lado a su familia? ¿Cómo puede ser responsable, de verdad se lo pregunta, día tras día y noche tras noche, si su hermano está en Grimmauld Place nº12, aún, escuchando a Bella y sus historias sobre Lord Voldemort? Dejándose seducir por el encanto de unos ideales heroicos, bebiendo palabras y más palabras, ideas adornadas con pan de oro y sonrisas sesgadas.

Y es entonces cuando todo acaba de romperse. Cuando se da cuenta de que, en realidad, nunca había estado en su mano el poder elegir.

Naces como naces y eres como eres, y si naces en el árbol Black, el árbol más oscuro de todo el bosque, no puedes esperar ser una rama verde, una rama clara con hojas que no se marchitan pese al paso del tiempo, sin dar nada a cambio.

Nadie le dijo que no volviera ni maldijo su sangre traidora, en una partida dramática que todos recordarían por los siglos de los siglos, amén. Nadie le agarró del brazo impidiéndole marchar o intentó maldecirle, vengarse por algo que estaba a punto de cometer. Nadie pudo lamentar con lágrimas amargas su partida ni echar un último polvo de despedida, sin frases dramáticas pero si que con muchos mordiscos y rabia escondida detrás de los besos.

Nadie pudo retenerle porque nadie supo que se iba. Porque, en realidad, nunca se fue; simplemente no volvió. Un verano no se fue con Regulus y su madre y tampoco le dejó sus baúles a Kreacher, sino que echó a andar con James, rápido y antes de que llegaran sus padres, con el baúl a cuestas y un nudo en el pecho.

Con algo que le desgarraba la piel, el músculo y los huesos con una facilidad pasmosa.

Sirius Black ha sido muchas cosas pues era alguien marcado, alguien notable. Fue conquistador, estudiante estrella, hermano mayor e idolatrado, primo atractivo y elegante, mejor amigo, hermano, novio y amante, prófugo de una familia antigua y poderosa. Fue también asesino, traidor y de nuevo prófugo, aunque esta vez de la justicia. Fue amigo reencontrado y mártir de una Guerra que parecía no acabar nunca, fue padrino legal por unos segundos y padrino, a secas como siempre lo ha sido él, durante unos cuantos meses más. Fue padre, fue amante de nuevo y fue amigo. Merodeador. Fue la víctima trágica de una batalla en la que no debería estar, y cayó víctima de un rayo salido de la varita de su propia prima.

Lo que nadie recuerda casi, y en su mayoría es porque de los que lo harían quedan pocos, ya ahora, y todos están demasiado preocupados, es que hubo un tiempo en que Sirius también fue joven. Adolescente. Un niño partido en dos y un hombre nuevamente con el mismo problema.

Lo que nadie recuerda, en realidad, es que se llamaba Sirius Black, con todo lo que eso comporta. Con Canuto, con Black a secas, con Sirius.

Con Merodeador y con _hermano._

Salió de las entrañas de una Black y pereció por la mano de otra pero, pese a todo, hubo un tiempo en que Sirius Black no era más que un adolescente de risa seca y canina, con un alma partida en dos. Dile adiós a Grimmauld Place ahora, Canuto.


End file.
